Panda's Birthday
Panda's Birthday is the 44th of the fourth season of We Bare Bears and the 141th episode overall. Synopsis It’s Panda’s birthday and Grizzly and Ice Bear plan to surprise him with K-Pop group Monsta X. Ice Bear stuffs himself in a luggage only to be met by the group. Plot Today, the Bears' cave is covered with birthday decorations. We see that Panda is dancing along to a video of his favorite K-pop band, Monsta X. When the video ends, Panda is enthusiastic, for he loves Monsta X. Grizz and Ice Bear enter the cave, greeting their brother on his birthday. Grizz gives Panda a present, and he says is signed by his favorite band. An enthusiastic Panda opens the present, only to find out that it's from a heavy metal band called "Monsta S." Panda, now upset, tells them it's actually Monsta X, and they have brought the wrong band. Grizz, confused, asks him if he's sure, to what Panda replies that he knows everything about Monsta X. Grizz notices Panda is doing a strange sign and asks him if that is a thing the band does, and Panda replies no, saying that he is trying to make it a thing. Eager to show his brothers how cool they are, Panda enters Monsta X's website and introduces his brothers to the members: Shownu, the leader, Wonho, who likes to work out, Minhyuk, who acts like a puppy, Kihyun, the clean freak, Hyungwon, who everyone thinks looks like a turtle, but Panda thinks he is more like a frog, Jooheon, the "hip-hop king", and finally, I.M, the baby and "lone wolf". Grizz and Ice Bear seem to agree that they are cool, but Panda is disappointed, because none of Panda's K-pop-loving friends got to the party, his brothers got him the poster of the wrong band, and Monsta X is in the bears' town for their last U.S. concert, but it's sold out. As Panda is crying, Grizz wonders what they could do, and they hear I.M. whispering "find us". Suddenly, Grizz has an idea: if they could track them down, they could meet them. Ice Bear automatically tracks them: they are staying in a hotel. Outside the hotel, the entrance is crowded with a multitude of Monsta X's loving fans, the Monbebes. The Bears are amazed that there are so many people who want to see them, and Panda wonders how can they get inside. Grizz asks Ice Bear if he has his bag of costumes, and he shows it to him. Grizz has a plan. Two bodyguards talk about how the fans would do anything to get inside the hotel. Grizz, disguised as a bellhop and carrying two bags, manages to get inside, telling the two bodyguards that he is just carrying the luggage. The two bodyguards look at him with stern faces, but they direct him to the hotel door. As he enters the hotel, Grizz is amazed at how "high-class" the hotel looks. He tells his brothers, who are inside the bags, that they managed to get inside. Then he sees a bellhop carrying some luggage in a cart, which belongs to Monsta X. Grizz enters the elevator the bellhop is taking. Inside the elevator, the bellhop wonders if Grizz is the one who replaced Richard, another bellhop. He asks the bear if he has any new tips, but Grizz replies that it's his first time here. The bellhop, shocked, declares that tips are his life, and are the reason why he is delivering luggage to Monsta X. The bellhop says that he will get the biggest tip in "bellhop history", and it's a good thing Richard isn't here to steal his tip jar. Grizz notices the key to Monsta X's room is next to him. As he manages to get it, Panda, who is inside one of the cases, sneezes. The bellhop, alarmed, thinks Grizz is stealing his tips, and as Grizz replies that he doesn't, the bellhop reveals he was just joking with him, and that he wouldn't try to steal his tips. The elevator bell rings just in time. The bellhop directs the luggage to Monsta X's room. Grizz, finding a way to distract him, tells him there is another bellhop who dropped his tip. The bellhop goes after them, and as he does, Grizz carries the two cases and tries to open the door to the room. When he finally opens it, the bellhop catches Grizz red-handed, trying to steal his tips. Grizz throws the two bags to the room, only for Panda to come out of the luggage and into the window. Panda, while calling for help, sees a girl who asks him if he is looking for Monsta X. While Ice Bear tries to get out of the luggage, the door opens, and seven familiar faces enter the room dancing. The blond one, Jooheon, asks his fellow members for a five-minute break, and they agree. While they take their break, Ice Bear breaks out from the suitcase, terrifying the boys. Ice Bear tells them he is looking for Monsta X, and upon hearing this, the seven of them lose their fears and introduce themselves to the bear. Ice Bear also introduces himself in Korean. The seven boys take a liking to him, calling him a "polar bear", but he insists that he is Ice Bear. I.M. asks him if he came with anyone else, and the bear replies he came with his brother Panda. Panda, hanging from the window, sees Wonho, but he closes the window, making Panda fall. Since Panda isn't with him, Ice Bear is confused at this situation. The boys tell him to sit back and relax. Meanwhile, Grizz is running away from the bellhop, saying he isn't Richard, and he doesn't have his money. Panda tries to climb the building once more, and he encounters a man who gets used to falling off buildings. Panda tells him to leave him alone, as he is trying not to fall. Meanwhile, at the hotel room, I.M. replies that Ice Bear is a "cool guy", and Jooheon replies that they have never met a fan this relaxed. Ice Bear says he is glad to meet them, but he would like them to meet his brother Panda. Hyungwon notices it's time to exit the hotel, and the others agree. As they leave, Ice Bear tells them not to go away, only for a group of Monbebes to appear crawling at the window. The Monbebes reply that they love them and the boys reply back. Ice Bear, seeing that the glass window is about to break, evacuates them from the room. As the Monbebes chase them, Ice Bear directs them to the elevator so they can be safe. While inside the elevator, one of their songs is playing, prompting them to dance. When they exit the elevator, they find that the Monbebes are still chasing them. On their way, they bump into Grizz, who asks them where Panda is. Ice Bear tells him there is no time, as there is a crowd of crazy fans after them. Grizzly tells them to ride the hotel cart, as they will get to the lobby faster. Outside, Panda manages to see them riding the cart, and implores them not to leave him, but the windows are closed. They manage to escape the hotel, but the angry bellhop is in front of them, as well as the crazed Monbebes, crowding their tour bus. As they approach them, Panda is still hanging from the building, until his hand slips and he falls on top of the crazed fans. Monsta X's bus leaves, with the Monbebes chasing after it. An injured Panda wakes up, asking if he missed Monsta X, and Grizz says yes, apologizing that he couldn't meet them, only for the seven boys to show up from behind a bush. Grizz wonders if they weren't inside the bus, and I.M. tells them that the bus the girls were chasing was actually a decoy one, and Shownu tells them that they have five buses. Grizz, happy to see them safe and sound, introduces them to Panda, telling them it's his birthday today. The boys congratulate him and Panda says hello to them. Suddenly, the bellboy, crawling, demands the tip from the bags he delivered to them. Jooheon gives him his headband, which he accepts as he leaves, and Panda is amazed at how nice they are. Grizz and Ice Bear encourage Panda to show them his sign. Panda is reluctant at first, but he does, and shows the boys his special sign, and they are amazed, prompting them to do the sign too. The episode ends with the bears and the boys starring in the "Beautiful" music video together. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear Guest Stars * Monsta X Trivia * This is the second time Ice Bear is called a polar bear. He was referred to as "Polar Bear" in the episode "The Gym". * Panda's voice actor (Bobby Moynihan) is a huge fan of Monsta X. * Panda once again does his cute sneeze from Panda's Sneeze while hiding in the suitcase. * This is the third episode featuring another "The End" title card. The first episode is Lil' Squid, and the second episode is El Oso. Cultural References * When Panda introsuces Monsta X to the bears, he includes references to real life: * Kihyun being called a "clean freak" is a reference to him being "the cleanest in the dorm". * Minhyuk, Hyungwon and I.M being called "puppy", "turtle" and "lone wolf" is a reference to the video Safari in Monbebe World, where they dressed up as a dog, turtle, and wolf, respectively. * Each character of Monsta X is specifically copying their real-life mannerisms: ** Shownu never smiles or isn't even shocked when Ice Bear comes, similar to the real Shownu. ** Kihyun's running resembles his real-life running. ** Hyungwon and Wonho holding each other is resembling of their friendship. ** Hyungwon holding a cup of ice coffee is a reference to a Starbucks post about Monsta X on their Twitter. ** Jooheon holding a hammer is a reference to his love of the character Odinson (Earth-616 Thor. * On the poster of Monsta S, the 'S' symbol is the Cool S from OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, another Cartoon Network show. * Three Monsta X songs are featured in this episode: ** When Monsta X arrives by opening the hotel door, the song playing in the background is "Hero". *** When Monsta X opens the hotel door, the growing sound from Super Mario Bros. is heard. ** When Monsta X is inside the elevator, "Dramarama" plays, prompting them to dance. ** At the end, an animated version of "Beautiful" starts playing. Errors * On one point, Jooheon says "Five-minute break", but he only has four fingers on his hand. Videos File:The Bear Bros Meet MONSTA X - We Bare Bears - Cartoon Network File:We Bare Bears ft. Monsta X - MUSIC VIDEO -1080p HD-|Music video Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:P